


Our Time Alone

by andrearitsu



Series: Love Substitutes [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: Following up on Unloved, You and Yohane look back at how their abnormal relationship has gone so far and where it’ll go next.





	Our Time Alone

“See you on Monday, Yoshiko!”

“It’s Yohane, y’know.”

That was bad. I shouldn’t be the one to correct the rest when they call Yohane that name, it could raise suspision. Ever since that night when the two of us agreed to be together I’ve found myself sticking to her more than usual during our meetings as a group.

“Amazing! You-chan said it!”

There she goes. Chika lit up from my slip-up, shining like the summer sun with her excited smile. Guess I can’t back out and pretend like it was nothing now.

“The fallen angel has taken me under her control, it is my duty to correct those who misname her!”

I glanced over at Yohane, thinking I might have overdone it by playing up the theaterics. She looked a little bit uncomfortable, but I wasn’t sure if it was because of me or something else.

“Can we not do this right now?” she let out slightly under her breath before everyone started throwing questions towards her.

“Yohane-chan?”

“Is everything alright? Yoshi– Ehm, Yohane.”

“Are you not feeling well?”

“Did we do something bad?”

Yohane bit her lip. Was she this upset before this? Did I cause this? I found myself asking more questions in silence than the seven girls showing loud concern.

“No, I’m just very tired right now.” Yohane took a deep breath, “The bus me and You take leaves soon, so we need to get going.”

“Right, we should get going.”

The two of us left the rest behind, as we did every day. Yohane and I were the only ones heading in this direction, let alone the only ones taking a bus to get home. It was something we did before we became a couple, but it had felt different since then.

The promenade to the bus stop was painfully silent. I kept thinking I should say something but I couldn’t find the words. Soon enough we were stepping onto to the bus and sat down at the back as usual. I took a deep breath before I decided to finally open my mouth.

“Did I mess up?”

“No. I just wanted to get away from everyone for a while.”

“I can give you some space if you want.”

“Please don’t…” the younger girl let her head down on my shoulder to rest. It wasn’t the first time I’ve seen her like this, though it had been a while since last. Yohane isn’t very good at being social in larger groups, let alone when there’s someone in that group making her feel uncomfortable.

Not that she disliked anyone in Aqours, of course. It was the opposite. Yohane and I both have unrequited feelings for someone in the group, feelings that we decided to push away by being together as girls who lost the game of love.

“I long for this every day, You-chan.”

“Long for what?”

“Our time alone, when I can close off all other feelings and sounds and just be with someone who understands me.”

“Aw geez, you don’t need to flatter me that much.”

“I mean every word of it.”

“I’m glad.”

“As we were saying goodbye I kept seeing …her.” she still wouldn’t say the name of the girl she had feelings for, even though she knew that I knew. We had an agreement that we would not actually tell each other, no matter how obvious. “I kept wishing I could move those feelings to someone else.”

“Someone else?”

“To you. It’d be so much easier if I could just be in love with you.”

I couldn’t help but feel a bit worried when she said that. It’s not that I didn’t appreciate her thoughts, even if her feelings were hypothetical. But would it really be easier? Even if she loved me, I don’t know if I’d feel the same way back.

Yohane was sweet, gorgeous and definitely someone who deserved love. That’s why I don’t mind standing in for what she’s missing, I’ll gladly be anything she needs. But could I fall in love with her? 

“Sorry, that must have been awkward to hear.”

“No, not at all. I’m glad you hold me in such high regards.”

“Well, we are a couple after all.”

“We’re just not like other couples.”

“Yeah.”

We sat in silence for a little while before I leaned in and kissed Yohane on the forehead. Subtle enough to where other people on the bus wouldn’t notice, but enough to make the fallen angel go red.

“You can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“We’re in public.”

“I thought this were our time alone?”

“I’ll curse you.”

“Go ahead, I dare you.”

In a second I regretted my choice of words as the blushing girl in front of me suddenly shot up with a fierce look in her eyes. She grabbed on to my collar and pull me in behind the seats, where nobody could see us but the driver if he decided to check the mirrors.

Yohane’s tongue was warm, as were her skin touching my face. I hadn’t even processed that we were deep into a kiss until several seconds into it. The way Yohane could take charge like this was something I found very charming about the girl. While she put up a strong front, most knew she was timid behind the veil. But dig even further and you’d find the real demon inside her.

“Hey, Yohane.” I pulled away, “Isn’t this going a bit too far?”

She didn’t respond, she just nuzzled her face into my shoulder and held on to me tight. I couldn’t help but smile and pull her in a bit closer. It was then I noticed that she was crying. I couldn’t tell from her voice, but I felt a tear run from her cheek down my neck.

I had never seen her like this before. We had both cried in front of each other, but this was the first time I had seen Yohane break down this way. I embraced her, hoping she’d feel calmer.

“I don’t…” she mumbled as she was catching her breath.

“It’s okay, take your time.”

“I… I don’t understand my feelings any more.”

“That’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay.” she tightened up, “It’s becoming more and more obvious to people and I don’t know how to deal with it.”

I pulled the girl away from me and looked her deep in her eyes. I started taking deep breaths, hoping she’d follow. She did and she started calming down slowly as our mutual gazes met.

“Yohane, do you trust me?”

“… Yes.”

“Then trust that we can work through this together, okay?”

“But it’s so much…”

“Doesn’t matter, I promised to be here for you like you’d be here for me. I’m not going to let you face this alone.”

She looked down at the space between us, where a few drips of tears had stained the seats. I could tell she was about to say something, as she closed her eyes to focus.

“But what happens if I actually fall in love with you?”

I froze. Even though she had posed the same idea hypothetically before, the serious tone in her voice this time was something else. Had she already fallen in love with me? Before I knew it, I was already answering her question.

“Then I’ll still welcome you with open arms, even if I can’t answer your feelings mutually …yet.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

She nuzzled back up to me and I felt my heart beat a little faster than usual from holding the sad confused girl hiding behind the bus seats with me. I decided it was best to ask her directly.

“Do you love me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think you might love me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Would it be okay with you to love me?”

“I…” she stopped for a second, “Yes.”

“I see, then there’s nothing to worry about.”

The bus kept going for several more minutes as we just held on to each other in silence. As we were getting closer to Yohane’s home she tugged on my arm and gazed up at me.

“Could you stay the night with me?”

I hadn’t even agreed to go home to Yohane’s place today. My parents didn’t know about us and I had told them I’d be home as usual after practice. Still, when I saw the beautiful girl look at me with those sincere eyes, showing the fragile self that Yohane always tried to hide behind her persona, there was only one way I could respond.

“Of course, after all, you’ve put a curse on me…”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t tend to write sequels, but I really liked Unloved and wanted to do more with the “not love, but mutual need” angle of You and Yohane’s relationship. Expect some angst, much like last time.
> 
> This fic was originally posted on my writing tumblr (http://andrea-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
